callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (Night of the Undead in German), or Zombie Mode is a bonus unlockable cooperative campaign in Call of Duty World at War for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. This mode is unlocked when a player finishes the solo campaign on any difficulty. Players can team-up together with up to three other players online or in split screen co-op . Gameplay Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building, where up to four players must defend against a limitless number of waves for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies must knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Last Stand. The game ends when all players are down or dead. The game is divided into rounds, often refered to as "days" by players. Once a day is finished (by killing all the zombies), there is a small period of time where players can repair barricades, buy weapons, and regroup for the next wave of the undead. As the game progresses, the zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. While the core elements of the normal game are still present (i.e. aiming down weapon sights, reviving team members in Last Stand), unique gamplay features have been added to Nacht der Untoten. Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by repairing barricades (reattaching wooden planks to windows) and killing zombies. Repairing barricades will give players 10 points for each wooden plank reattached. Shooting, meleeing and killing zombies will also earn points. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points. A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 110 points for each non-fatal stab and 130 points for the killing blow. The points are used to buy weapons, ammunition and unlock new rooms in the building for 1000 points. Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop power-ups that are beneficial to players. * Double XP - All points a player gains is doubled. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "x2" symbol. * Insta-Kill - This power-up will give players one-hit kills on zombies. When a player kills a zombie with this power-up in play, the zombie's head will explode regardless of where the bullet hit. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. * Incineration/Atomic Bomb - This power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire and who's heads explode, causing them to die instantly. The player who activated the power-up will not receive any points for any zombie killed by the power-up. The in-game drop is the "Fat Man" atomic bomb that detonated over Nagasaki, Japan in 1945. * Max Ammo - This power up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish frag grenades or Molotov Cocktails. The in-game drop is denoted by an ammo box. Weapons In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with an M1911. Players can purchase more weapons by their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a scoped and unscoped Kar98k). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the "Mystery Box" (denoted by two question marks) in the "Help" room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M-2 Flamethrower, and Panzerschreck. No Japanese weapons can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" (or are available in Nacht der Untoten), and very few Russian weapons (mostly limited to rifles such as the PTRS-41 and Mosin-Nagant) are available. On the second floor of the building there is also a cabinet that will randomly give one of three sniper rifles at the cost of 1500 points. Weapon Placement In the first room players start in, there is a Kar98k buy zone right next to the iron bars that costs 200 points. Further to the left on the same side of the Kar98k is an M1A1 Carbine buyzone that will cost players 600 points. In the "Help" room on the same floor, there are 2 buy zones for a Thompson (1200 points) and a Double-Barreled Shotgun (1500 points). The "Mystery Box" is also available in this room, and costs 950 points to activate. On the second floor is a cabinet containing 3 sniper rifles which will randomly give one of them to a player when activated, however, it is rare to recieve anything other than a Scoped Kar98k. There are also four buy zones on the second floor for a BAR (1800 points), a M1897 Trench Gun, a Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun and Stielhandgranate (250 points). Available Weapons *Stielhandgranate (2 are recieved each round) *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (always with the Grip attachment) *PTRS-41 *Kar98k (unscoped or scoped) *Ray Gun *M2 Flamethrower *MP40 *MP44 *Mosin-Nagant (unscoped or scoped) *Stielhandgranate *Deployable MG42 *Deployable FG42 *.357 Magnum *M1911 *M1 Carbine *M1 Garand (often with a rifle grenade attachment) *BAR *M1897 Trench Gun *Thompson *Molotov Cocktail *M1919 LMG *Gewehr 43 *Springfield (unscoped or scoped) *Panzerschreck Gameplay Tips *It is always good to have a shotgun on you, specifically the Trenchgun, because the Shotguns can kill zombies in 2 shots. Also, if you can get two shotguns, you have the advantage because they will share ammo supply, doubling the amount you can take, and you can kill about 8 zombies without having to reload. * In the first 3 or 4 rounds, players should concentrate on conserving ammo in general, often easily using the knife. The number of knife melees needed to kill the zombies corresponds with the round, or day, number, except for the 4th round. * During the lower levels (specifically 1-3), it is recommended to let the zombies break the wooden barriers, so that you could repair them and get extra points. * Perhaps the safest way to play would be to only open the "Help" room. Unlocking the second floor would most likely let too many zombies inside. * It is advised to only open the "Help" room when players have enough points to both open it and purchase the weapons inside. Unlocking the "Help" room opens three more windows for zombies to enter. * In the "Help" room, the wall opposite to the side right-hand side window can be broken through by zombies. * Choosing to open the "Mystery Box" is a gamble. You may end up with a rare and powerful weapon or another pistol. * Flame-based weapons such as the M2 Flamethrower and Molotov Cocktails are highly effective against zombies. However, a zombie set on fire by a flamethrower in the higher levels will take at least two-to-three seconds to die, which could put a careless player into Last Stand. * If you wipe out an entire zombie group simultaneously, an incineration drop might appear. * Upgrades like Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, and Double-Score can only be dropped by zombies if they are killed inside the house in certain ways. * The best place to hold out is the upper floor, near the grenade pickup. First you have to open the "Hell(p)" door, and then open the upper floor through the "hell(p)" door. Hold out near the grenades, so that one person is watching the window near the stairs down (don't open it though) and the other three should watch the doorway between that section with the grenades and the rest. This tactic makes all the zombies come from two directions: from the doorway that leads to the rest of the building and the window. This tactic was used to set a world record without using glitches of 35 rounds. * If all but one/most of the zombies are eliminated during a round, the final zombie(s) can be wounded so that they crawl on the ground or hold the zombie at a window, continuously repairing thew window as the zombie tries to break in. This gives the player much time to restock on ammo, reload weapons, and fortify positions before the next wave comes. * At the beginning of the level, the player is given enough points to buy only one of the two weapons in the main room right off the start: the Kar98k. It can be useful to just ignore this weapon because of its low rate of fire and small clip size. The other weapon in the room, the M1 Carbine, can be bought as soon as the end of the first round. It has almost as long of a range as the Kar98k, faster rate of fire, and a three times larger clip size; however, the damage is very low, and even if you get a head shot, it will not always kill a zombie. * The Trenchgun and Double-Barreled Shotgun are both equal in firepower and usefulness, as later on the Trenchgun will take 2 shots instead of one to kill a zombie, and the Double-Barreled Shotgun will almost always be a one-shot-one-kill weapon, but the reload time for it is quite long. *Many people feel that the flamethrower is overrated, as in the later levels, some people cannot rely on it. Zombies burned with the flamethrower will continue to live for some time before dying, allowing them a chance to burn you to death. However, zombies flamed will be "stunned" for a second, easily giving you a chance to run and let them burn. Trivia * "Nacht Der Untoten" is German for "Night of the Undead". * This mode is only available for the Xbox 360, the Playstation 3, and the PC variants of the game. * A Ray Gun can be bought in the random weapons box, which is only otherwise available through an easter egg on Little Resistance. * A demonic laugh can be heard when the game starts and when it ends. * Once you get past round 10, the tally marks simply become numbers. * This appears to be set in the large building from Airfield, often the one most players will fight over for sniping. * Some players think that the player is Locke, as seen by the crashed plane in the opening cutscene sequence. It is typically thought that the plane crashed either because of the fog or the scanners were showing unknown hostiles and were sent to investigate. In this case, the plane might have hit something on the way. It is generally believed to be the same PBY Catalina from Black Cats and Locke came out to be the only survivor. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels